


Survival of the Luckiest

by orphan_account



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Death, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Brown doesn't get shot in the head in the car, but the car still gets totalled, meaning they still had to find another car, leading to Mr Orange getting shot. They get back to the warehouse, but now with Mr Brown in tow.<br/>~~ DON'T OWN RESERVOIR DOGS NOR ANY CHARACTERS ~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The car screeched as it turned the sharp corner in an attempt to lose the cops. They were too close behind and begun to shoot, trying to hit anything in the general direction of the car. Mr White tried to shoot through the back window, but thanks to Mr Brown's frantic driving he only hit a stationary car on the opposite side of the road. One of the cops bullets passed Mr Orange's head by a quarter of an inch, but hit Mr Brown. Without warning, Mr Brown spun the steering wheel to the left, sending the car into an almost 360 degree spin before he regained power and persuaded it back into a straight line. Amazingly, the engine was still alive after all this and continued even faster than before down the road. Another sharp corner and the cops were out of sight. The car smashed into a parked car - the brakes were shot and the engine was now smoking.  
" Brown! Answer me," Mr White said as he opened the car door.  
" THEY GOT ME IN THE FUCKING EAR!" Mr Brown cried as he cupped his right ear. Mr White had jumped out the car by now, readying his guns for when the cops finally found them. Mr Orange leaned through the gap between the driver and passenger's sea to look at Brown's ear.  
" Oh man you'll be fine, come on get out the car."  
Mr Brown trembled as he left the driver's seat and hobbled over to Mr Orange, calmly but cautiously towards Mr White when a cop car skid towards him. Mr White lifted his guns and released a tornado of bullets onto the two cops sitting inside. They were definitely dead. Mr Orange stared at his fellow collogues laying dead before he was pulled away by Mr White. Walking for less than 2 minutes, the three men saw a car coming their way. With a nod from Mr White, Mr Orange ran straight in front of it, gun pointed at the terrified woman inside. As he went around to the door, the woman burst out gun blazing. One hit brought Orange to the ground, but one of his got her in the forehead. Though he was hit himself, Orange watched the woman be dragged out and left on the floor beside him, dead as a dodo. That's when the pain kicked in. Mr Brown picked him up and threw him in the back as Mr White got in the driver's seat and they set off for the warehouse.

" I'm fucking dying! Oh god, I'm dying!" Mr Orange's screamed as Mr White tried to calmly drive. Mr Brown held Orange's hand, the other on his now partial ear, while trying to calm him,  
" Listen man, you'll be okay. Loads of people survive getting shot in their belly."  
" I need a doctor, I need A DOCTOR NOW," he squealed back. " I'm... Fucking dying..."  
" Are you a doctor?" Mr White roared. " No you're not, Nice Guy Eddie will find a doctor for you, we need to get to the warehouse."  
Mr Brown wiped Mr Orange's forehead where a mixture of sweat and blood had congealed.  
" Please listen to me man, you'll be fine. I'm sure Eddie knows a doc who can get there in seconds."  
' Maybe he'll stitch my ear too' Mr Brown thought. Mr Orange twitched and wiggled as his pain didn't calm.  
" White... Are we there yet, he needs to lie down properly. I don't think bent like this is making anything better." Mr Brown said as he watched the preoccupied Mr White swerve and speed. Mr Brown then took his other hand and used for extra pressure on the wound.  
" 5 minutes, I promise. Hang in there little buddy," He said as he lent one arm over to hold Orange's free hand. " Just... Hang in there."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three men get to the warehouse, where eventually Mr Pink arrives. Somebody's a rat and everyone is on edge.

Mr White had Orange's legs and Mr Brown had his shoulders as they carried him into the entrance of the abandoned warehouse. The place was huge. Dirty white walls on the inside and out. Mr Orange was wailing as the two men lugged him into the main room, the delivery room for whatever this place was used for.  
" Take me to the hospital!" Mr Orange shrieked as they lay him on the ramp to the loading area. Mr Brown knelt beside him to keep the pressure on the wound while Mr White looked around the room.  
" You're gonna be fine kid." Mr White muttered as he looked through a door way.  
Mr Brown took away his pressure and let Mr Orange lay on his side, slightly stopping the pain. He whimpered with every breath. Mr Brown jumped up and followed Mr White as he wandered into the adjacent room. It looked like it was the staff room. An old dish washer was smashed up and the only other thing in there was a sink. Mr White leant back onto a counter and scratched his head.  
" He's over reacting. Man can survive days with a bullet in his belly." Mr White said.  
" He's scared man... Can't blame him. I mean one inch over I woulda' got my brain blown to bits. That's scary!" Mr Brown softly rubbed the hold in his ear's helix.  
" You are fine you big crybaby. That kid in there is in agony. He didn't get his ears pierced like you."  
" Yeah he got a belly piercing-"  
" Shut up. What's that noise?" Mr White said as a faint noise of screeching brakes came from outside the warehouse. The two men looked at each other and hurried out Mr Orange, watching the large doors they came in by.

The doors swung open to Mr Pink storming in.  
" Was that a set up or what?" He roared. " Oh shit... Orange got tagged?"  
" Got shot." White said walking towards the anxious Pink.  
" Ah shit... We had a rat, we so had a fucking rat." Mr Pink growled.  
" For all I know you could be the rat." Mr White growled back.  
" FOR ALL I KNOW YOU ARE! OR HIM, OR BROWN!" Mr Pink screamed in his face.  
" I ain't the rat!" Mr Brown whined. Mr White gave him a look and motioned to tend Mr Orange.  
" I'm not the rat, Brown ain't the rat, and Orange definitely ain't the-"  
" How do you know? Orange... He could be." Mr Pink interrupted. Mr White gave him a look of anger and burst out,  
" Don't you fucking dare. He is dying and you're blaming him for this?"  
" Well he could!"  
" Okay guys, please stop this." Mr Brown pleaded. Mr Pink looked at Mr Brown with a suspiciously.  
" You were the getaway driver... Did you see any cops near us? Or driving around?" Mr Pink questioned.  
Mr Brown shook his head,  
" No."  
" Well if you were the rat you'd ignore them wouldn't you?"  
" Hey fuck you! If I was the rat I wouldn't have brought them here would I!? I am NOT the fuckin' rat!" Mr Brown gritted his teeth as he squared up to the shorter Pink. 

Mr White stood beside Mr Brown and the two stared at Mr Pink. He was calming down now, looking around the blank warehouse.  
" I got some of the goods... Had to run from the police, but I don't think they saw where I went." Pink rubbed his eyes. Mr White asked to speak to Pink alone in the other room so Mr Brown went back to tend Mr Orange.  
" You awake man? You should probably stay awake."  
Mr Orange blinked blindly at Mr Brown. Brown sat down on the ramp next to the slowly dying man. The blood was everywhere and Brown accidentally put his foot right in a large puddle of it.  
" Oh god," He said, as he lifted his foot out of the gooey, old blood. " Do you want me to check it? A buddy of mine was shot in the belly once."  
Mr Orange nodded and rolled onto his back and carefully unbuttoned his ruined cotton shirt. The wound was just above his belly button. It was deep and was a purple colour. Blood continued to lightly slither out. Mr Brown took off his jacket and put it next to him, then pulled the ruined shirt away from the wound completely and placed the jacket over it.  
" I don't think keeping old blood smothering it is a good thing, so here's a new bandage." Mr Brown smiled at the still agonised-looking Mr Orange.  
" Thanks..." He whispered. He put his hand over to hold Brown's hand. He gripped it, digging his blunt nails in to try and relieve the pain.  
" Shit man... Like you never been shot in the stomach before." Mr Brown chuckled. Orange flashed a quite smile which Brown noticed.  
" Look, White is right. You can survive for ages. I promise we'll get you a doctor. Eddie and Joe will be here sometime soon,"  
Mr Brown sighed. " Can you believe Mr Blonde just started shooting out like that. That poor black girl man, went down like a ton of bricks."   
Mr Orange took in a deep breath.  
" Yeah..."  
Mr Brown wiped Orange's forehead.  
" Just keep gripping my hand man. Stay awake." Brown whispered and lay down beside him, in the pool of old blood.

\--

Mr White dipped his comb in the murky water that spewed out of the tap. He pulled his through his greying hair. With a hint of hesitance he splashed some water onto his face. It didn't burn or stink so he didn't care. The cracked wall mirror showed him his stressed face; wrinkles and bags under his tired eyes.  
" How'd you escape any ways." Mr White mumbled.  
" Ran. Got chased by three cops. Fucking knocked down by some bitch in a car, so I took the car and bolted out of there." Mr Pink murmured back. White rubbed the bags underneath his eyes.  
" Mr Blonde's a psychopath. We know that for sure." Mr White looked over to the still panicky Mr Pink.  
" Oh yeah. Fucker just let every thing he saw have it." Mr Pink shook his head in disbelief. Mr Blonde jumped up at the sound of the alarm and emptied his guns as fast as possible in anything that wasn't in a plain black suit. That being said, Mr White was almost certain Blonde aimed at him at one point, but it happened too quick to be sure.  
" Think he's dead? The cops arrived way after the shooting-"  
" No they didn't," White turned away, back to the mirror. " He shot, alarms went, in come the cops."  
" No. Believe me, he starting shooting AFTER the alarm. They arrived AFTER about 5 minutes" Mr Pink's eyes were wide open now.  
" ... Whatever. Let's hope the bastard's dead." Mr White muttered.

Pink and White walked out of the side room to Brown and Orange quietly chatting on the ramp.  
" He's awake? How's he doin'." Mr White crouched beside Orange.  
" He's okay for a guy with a gut full of bullets." Mr Brown awkwardly laughed. Mr Orange gave a small smile again.  
To all of their surprises, the sound of a car slowly parking up outside gained their attention. White gave Pink a panicked look before the door opened.  
It was Mr Blonde.  
" You fucking PSYCHO! Stay away!" Mr White shouted as the calm Brunette swaggered over to him.  
" Wow there fella." Mr Blonde responded in a firm yet smooth voice.  
" Don't fucking 'fella' me. You shot INNOCENT bystander's you asshole. Professionals don't do that!" Mr White yelled at the chilled Mr Blonde.  
" Are you gonna bark little doggie, or are you gonna bite." Blonde said with a sip of his soda.  
" What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't catch it. Would you repeat it?" Mr White said, red anger filling his face.  
" Hey!" Mr Brown burst out. " Stop it, seriously guys."  
" Yeah you heard him. You know where Blue is?" Mr Pink questioned.  
" Dead. Probably," Blonde finished his drink and threw it to the rubble on the left of the door. " I never saw. I had something else to worry about."  
" Worry about what exactly?" Mr Pink gave Mr Blonde a confused look. Mr Blonde smiled an evil smile and motioned for the men to follow him. 

Mr Blonde led the three others to his car and popped open the boot. Inside was a cop, tied up with tape over his mouth, covered in drips and drops of blood.  
" Oh wow." Mr White chuckled. Mr Brown helped pull him out with Blonde, and the two carried him into the warehouse.  
" What we gonna do then? Just wait like sitting ducks, while Eddie and Joe are probably half way to Costa Rica by now?" Mr Pink said, narrowing his eyebrows at the oddly confident Blonde.  
" I just spoke to Eddie. He's on his way."  
Mr White then kicked the cop hard in the side of the torso. Mr Pink and Blonde joined in quickly while Mr Brown stood and watched.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nice Guy Eddie arrives, himself, White and Pink take the cars away from the warehouse to keep it from suspicious looks. Mr Blonde, Brown and Orange are left with the cop.

Nice Guy Eddie's sudden appearance in the warehouse made everyone jump.  
" Hey Eddie-" Mr Pink began.  
" Where the fuck is Joe?" Mr White shoved Pink out of the way.  
" Wow wow... Calm down." Eddie held up his hands.  
" Calm down? We were set up!"  
" No way."  
" Bullshit," Eddie shook his head. " There's no way we were set up."  
" You weren't there man. The cops were all over us." Mr Pink huffed. Eddie looked around at Mr Brown, who nodded,  
" They're right. I saw like 3 cop cars race from nowhere to the front of the jewellers."

Eddie ran his hands through his hair.  
" Where's Blue?"  
" Not sure. Mr Blonde thinks he's dead." Mr White motions to the bored looking Mr Blonde, now leaning against the broken window sill. Eddie nipped at the tips of his fingers.  
" Alright... We gotta get all those cars away from the warehouse though. 'Bout 3 cars surrounding an abandoned shit-hole... Too suspicious them bein' all out there like that." Eddie sighed.  
" Fine. You, me and Pink will take them." Mr White began towards the door. Pink followed immediately and Eddie gave one last look to Blonde and Brown before following along out the door. 

Mr Blonde got the old lock to chunk shut on the door.  
" Police ain't gettin' in."Mr Blonde smiled at Brown.  
" And we ain't getting out." Mr Brown smirked. Blonde looked Brown up and down.  
" Your ear."  
" Cops shot it. One inch over, Mr Orange over there would have had my brains on his face." He exclaimed as he felt the hole. Mr Blonde mockingly awed and walked over to the cop.  
" You friends hurt my friend." He frowned. The cop silent in fear of his kidnapper.  
" Are you gonna apologise on their behalf to my bumbling idiot over there,"  
Mr Blonde looked over to the confused Brown.  
" Or are you gonna pout?"  
With a quick tug the tape covering the beaten cop's mouth was ripped off. He let out a loud groan.  
" So... Apologise." Mr Blonde stared deep into the cop's eyes, who couldn't return the glare.  
" I would like an apology." Mr Brown sniggered. The cop fumbled with his words,  
" I... I don't know who did it."  
" I didn't ask you who  _did it._ I asked you to **apologise**." Mr Blonde raised his hoarse voice. With no answer from the cop - except a small, dog like whimper - Mr Blonde smiled and walked towards Mr Orange.  
" You OK buddy?"  
\- No answer -   
" You check his pulse will you, Mr Brown?"

Mr Brown hurried over to Orange and put two fingers to Orange's neck. A faint pulse was there. Barely.  
" He's still going... But he really needs a doctor now." Mr Brown said with worry written into his voice.  
" He'll be fine. I'm more bothered about you. You won't give this fine crook *Pointing to Mr Brown* an apology, so I think we should find justice in a different way," Mr Blonde threw his jacket over to the window beside him.  
" I believe in Eye for an Eye. I guess in this case, Ear for an Ear."  
Mr Brown smirked.  
" See! He likes that idea." Mr Blonde grinned at the cop. Mr Brown lost his smirk.  
" What? What do you mean Mr Blonde?" Brown narrowed his eyes. Mr Blonde stuffed his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out an old hand held razor blade. Mr Brown's eyes widened and he began to panic.  
" W-What you gonna do with that Blonde? Seriously man-"  
" Shut up. Fuckin' cop deserves it."   
" No! Please... Don't kill me! I have kids..." The cop blurted out.  
Mr Blonde looked at the cop. A smile grew, and Mr Brown had seen that smile once before. When he started going berserk in the Jewellers, that grin was the last thing that old manager, the middle aged clerk and the young black girl ever saw.  
" Blonde, come on-"  
" Shut up you fuckin' pansy. Go back to nursing Orange." Mr Blonde growled. Mr Brown slunk away and sat next to the blacked out Orange. Mr Blonde turned back to the cop.  
" Must be uncomfortable on that floor huh... _Cold_." Mr Blonde teased with a smile. He put the razor away and grabbed the cop by his shoulders. He dragged him over to the centre of the floor and dropped him. Then he shuffled off to the other room.

Mr Brown, as quietly as he could, scuttled after Blonde. He found him in a room far along the empty corridor, pushing past broken chairs.  
" What the fuck are you up too?" Mr Brown asked sternly. Mr Blonde looked back to Brown.  
" Having you got a patient?"  
" I wanna know what's going on. Joe isn't gonna put up with this."   
" Do you know Joe? Even Eddie, before this? No."  
" Did you?" Mr Brown raised his voice.  
" Knew em, yeah. Nice fellas." Mr Blonde laughed. Mr Brown shook his head.  
" Look I didn't know them before this... I met Eddie once beforehand. I guess that's how I got on Joe's wanted list." Brown gave a defeated laugh.  
" How you met Eddie?"  
" A bar. He was there, and we had a game of pool. I beat him and we got talking. Found out I was a criminal - Career criminal, not just some kid stealing handfuls of candy, believe me I've seen some shit."  
Mr Blonde sat on a broken chair, while Brown continued.  
" He rang me 'bout 2 months after that, something about needing a getaway driver and that I'd be paid well, cos it was a diamond heist... How'd you meet them?"  
" Worked with them before... Couple of times. Went away from them for four years at one point, got out and got this job from them."  
" You could be lying to me," Mr Brown said. " I don't know, I'm just sayin'"  
Mr Blonde gave Brown a look like as if he had just punched his mother.  
" How do I know you're not lying? Huh? How do I know you're not the rat, and you're sitting with that Orange because it's a good way to hide yourself?"  
" Not true at all. It was my fault he got shot. A getaway driver who can't even swerve the cops. I smashed the car up, we had to get another car, he got shot by the bitch driving it." Mr Brown said, his hurt pride showing in his soft voice. Mr Blonde didn't believe him, he could tell.  
" I am not the rat... And I guess you ain't neither." Mr Brown said. He turned and walked back to the main room. Five minutes later, in came Blonde with a chair which he placed next to the cop. Mr Blonde dragged the cop again and pulled him up onto the chair.  
" Now, if Mr Shit over there will let me. I will now get  _him_ some revenge." Mr Blonde croaked sarcastically. He pulled his razor back out to Brown's and the cop's surprise.   
" Hey! Blonde don't you dare." Mr Brown yelled. The grin showed it's evil face again, and Mr Blonde lunged at the cop. One swipe of the razor and the cop's ear was in Blonde's hand. Mr Blonde looked back at Brown to be faced by the nozzle of his pistol. He released every bullet in it's chamber through Blonde's chest. His limp body rolled across the floor from the sheer power each bullet gave.

Mr Brown sat beside Mr Orange and stared at Mr Blonde's body. He had never actually killed anyone, only cops. He tried to look away and kept his eye on Orange's now twitching body.  
" You alright? Still alive?" Mr Brown placed his hand on Orange's forehead.  
" Why'd you do that..." Mr Orange whispered. Mr Brown just about heard him, so shimmied down to lay closer to him.  
" What's that bud?"  
" You shot him... To save the cop."  
" Not to save the cop... Just, cos he didn't deserve it."  
" What's you name..." Mr Orange groaned.  
" I can't tell you-"  
" Mine's Freddy."

The cop looked over to Mr Orange.

"... Mine's, er, Warren."  
" Hi Warren." Mr Orange, or Freddy, wheezed.  
" Hey Freddy." Warren Brown giggled. Freddy Orange rolled himself over to face Warren.   
" How'd you meet Joe. Blonde over there worked for him before, apparently." Warren Brown asked, curiously.  
" Someone gave him my name. Asked me to do this." Freddy Orange whimpered. Warren picked the hair (crusty from dried blood) out of Freddy's eyes.  
" Think they'll be mad at me when they get back?" Brown said.  
" 'Bout him? Nah... I'll tell them he went at you after cutting him up."  
" Y'know, that reminds me," Warren Brown sat up and looked at the tied up cop. " You alright man?"  
The cop turned his head with a infuriated look on his face,  
" Oh yeah. Fucking dandy."  
" Hey, I saved you man! You can live without an ear." Warren snickered.  
" Fuck you." The cops voice was hurt, but still strong.  
" Don't say that to me," Warren Brown stood up. " I saved your life, have some damn respect."  
" Fuck. You.  _Crook._ " The cop spit on Brown's shoe.  
" You know, I have  **one**  more bullet in this fuckin' barrel, you want it in your head? Huh, dick-face? I don't care if you have kids-"  
" Warren, please, don't..." Freddy shouted out.  
" Why?" Warren Brown said in a snide tone.   
" Because then you'll be just like Blonde." Freddy gritted his teeth. Warren sighed and, before walking away, spat into the cop's face.  
"Fuck  _you."_ He snapped as he lay back down next to Orange.  
" Asshole." Freddy whispered under his breathe with a smile.

Freddy looked at the cop, who gazed back in a nonchalant way.   
" So, Warren," He coughed. " What other jobs you done. Anything as bad as this one?"  
" Haha... Well one time, as a kid, my brother and I robbed a lil' store near our house with our dad's old revolver. Probably shoulda thought it through first though."  
" Why's that?" Freddy looked back to Brown.  
" Cos our uncle owned the store."  
Freddy Orange burst out laughing, causing more pain to seep through his body.  
" Sorry. Laughing hurts hey?" Warren chuckled. He grabbed Freddy's hand to let his get rid of the pain in a grip.  
" What you gonna do now then. If the cops don't come searching for us and him." Orange looked over to the cop.  
" Think I might go down to Texas. Have some relatives who own a bar down there. Might just work there for a bit." Brown explained. Freddy nodded along.  
" You?" Warren stared at Freddy.  
" Might go back to... Er, New York."  
" Bit far."  
" Yeah. But I know guys who can get me work." Orange reasoned.  
" You sound better," Warren Brown blurted out. " Look better too."  
Freddy narrowed his eyes, about to explain how he definitely wasn't, when Warren pressed his lips to his.


	4. Chapter Four - End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Pink and White arrive back to find Blonde's body and then try to work out who's the rat.

Freddy Orange had only been in this situation once before in his life - kissing a dude. He was eleven and it was a dare, not thrusted upon him while he had a bullet in his abdomen, laying on the floor of an abandoned warehouse after a failed Diamond heist, slowly and painfully dying. Ignoring all the problems having occurred that day, it was nice. As nice as it was when it happened the first time. Warren Brown pulled away to Orange's surprise.

" Why'd you stop." Orange whispered.

" The cop..." Brown looked over Orange at the cop, watching with narrowed eyebrows. He pulled out Blonde's gun and pointed it at the cop who quickly turned away.

" Sorry about that," Brown mumbled. " I did it to Mr Pink the other day. He smacked me."

" Goin' through the whole group huh." Orange wheezed. Brown chuckled and sat up.

" Hear that?" He said, as the quiet rumble of a car engine made it's way closer to the doors of the warehouse. " Must be the guys with Eddie."

Warren Brown was right. In came Nice Guy Eddie, followed by his father Joe Cabot with his cane, and Mr White and Mr Pink.

" What happened to Blonde!" Eddie hurried over to Blonde's lifeless body. " What happened?!"

Brown scratched his head,  
" I er... Shot him."

Rage filled Eddie's face with red. He moved closer to Brown, now holding up his hands.

" Why!? Give me a real, legitimate reason why you  **shot** him." Eddie yelled.

" He was goin' nuts on us! He cut the guys  _ear off._ Then he gave me a crazed look. I'm sorry but I ain't gonna sit here and possibly let myself get hurt by some  _psycho_." Warren Brown stated. He stood his ground as Eddie got closer and closer.

" Who, this mother-fucker?" Eddie said, without looking as he shot the cop. Freddy Orange whined quietly as his colleague's slumped to his chest.

" Listen, Brown, you didn't know this guy, " Joe's voice made Warren jump. " He was odd, but he were no psycho, got it?"

" I'm with Mr Brown," Mr White laughed. " He went crazy in the Jeweller's. You weren't there Joe, he was  _crazy._ " 

Eddie looked around the room. Mr White glared back and Mr Pink nodded in agreement with White. Eddie laughed loudly and pulled out his gun. He pointed it towards Warren Brown and shook his head,  
" I think  _you_ are the rat. Gettin' rid of one of these guys while no one else was here. Very smart plan."

" No! I was lookin' after Fre-Orange... Blonde acted up, he got shot." Brown said. The rest of the men seemed to ignore that he almost said Freddy's name out loud. Eddie watched Orange squirm on the floor.

" What about him," He said, pushing past Warren Brown and pointed the gun towards Freddy Orange.

" Don't you dare. He is not the rat. You shoot him, I shoot daddy." Mr White shouted as he pointed one of his revolvers at Joe Cabot's head. Mr Pink watched the whole ordeal silently from the sidelines, as Warren Brown edged closer to Freddy Orange while Eddie kept his eye on Mr White. Joe Cabot drew his gun to Mr White's face.

" I dare you." Joe's gruff voice muttered

" Don't point that at my dad!" Eddie roared. " Put it  _down_ White!"

  
White pulled the trigger and everything went slow for Freddy. He saw Joe fall hard, exactly like how Mr Blonde went down, like he wasn't even human any more. Just a heavy mass dropping to the concrete. Then White went. The same, a heavy lump to the ground. That hurt. Worse than the bullet in his gut. Worse than seeing those cops getting shot  _by White_ in the car. He was so friendly to Freddy, taking him to bars he knew the owners of so they would get cheap drinks. He took him to that restaurant which served the most delicious steak in all of Cali. Seeing him go down was like losing a brother, or even a father. Time going this slow, Freddy finally realised. His gun. He only shot, one bullet maybe? Definitely in that woman, to his frustration. He had at least 5 bullets left. In real time, this was seconds - In Freddy Orange time this was about 1 whole minute. He took his gun out and fired at Eddie. That's when everything went black. He heard Eddie's gun go off, but he didn't feel pain. He did feel a heavy thing fall on top of him. That caused the blackness. Time sped up to normal again.

Freddy Orange was now laying there, Warren Brown laying over him, with blood rushing out of the left side of his chest. Brown jumped in front of the bullet. Mr Pink stared in disbelief of what had just happened. He looked at Freddy Orange in the eyes when police sirens grew louder by the millisecond.

" I'm sorry man," Mr Pink pained to say. " I gotta go."  
He bolted through one of the many back rooms. His footsteps slowly disappeared into an echo.

Freddy nudged Warren onto his side to face him.  
" Brown?"

" Huh?" The sound of raw agony spewed out of Warren's bloody mouth.

" It's gonna be okay," Freddy grabbed his hand. " I'm so sorry alright?"

With those last words, as the cops poured into the warehouse guns in hands, Warren Brown knew who the rat was. But it was too late.


End file.
